The Misadventures of Young Lizzy Bennet:  The Race
by Wendi 'Triplet Mom' Sotis
Summary: Blurb:  Young Lizzy Bennet and Charlotte Lucas teach themselves to ride a horse.  P&P, Regency, K , One-shot, Complete


**The Misadventures of Young Lizzy Bennet: The Race**

**By Wendi**

**A/N: A one-shot in answer to a challenge at "Sillimaure and Déjà vu Challenge Fics" (see the end for the specifics of the challenge, though it was not a warm-up challenge for me.) I hope it does not disappoint. **

**It is also an elaboration on an event which was briefly mentioned in my story, **_**Dreams and Expectations**_**. **

**I've come up with a few ideas for mischief that Lizzy might have gotten herself into through the years and just might make this into a series of one-shots (hence the name). We shall see where my muse decides to take me before I commit myself to a series…the ideas may lead nowhere at all!**

**Blurb: Young Lizzy Bennet and Charlotte Lucas teach themselves to ride a horse. P&P, Regency, Everyone, One-shot, Complete**

**Thanks so much to Sillimaure for doing the beta work on this!**

**

* * *

**

"Capital!" exclaimed Mr. William Lucas, one fine spring day near the village of Meryton in Hertfordshire. Mr. Lucas was jolly sort of man, and a successful London tradesman who, several years earlier, had inherited an estate and promptly moved his family away from the foul city air.

His companion and neighbor, Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, chuckled. "What thought has caught your fancy just now, Lucas?"

Mr. Lucas stopped at a stream in the shade of a huge beech tree and allowed his horse to indulge in a drink. Mopping his forehead with a handkerchief, he answered, "A race is being held at the village of Bramfield in two months time, Bennet! The local business owners in the village banded together and are putting up a prize purse of a Guinea! All contestants must be under the age of fifteen years, which would make it more than likely that at least one adult family member would attend with them, spending their money at the local shops. It will provide some excellent sport for the locals to attend and compete in; in addition to drawing in people from all over the area. What a splendid idea!"

"Ah, so they have revived the traditional race, have they? When I was a lad I would enter races at Bramfield. Perhaps we could go see the race and bring along your sons…and I do believe my Lizzy and your Charlotte might be interested as well," replied Mr. Bennet.

Little did the gentlemen realize that their daughters were at that very moment sitting on a high branch of the tree above their fathers heads, having a difficult time stifling their giggles. Both girls had been admonished by their mothers too many times for climbing trees to risk being caught again.

"Capital idea, Bennet! Now we should move on or we will be late for our meeting." Both gentlemen were soon on their way.

When their fathers were out of hearing range, a mischievous glint sparkled in Lizzy's eyes. "Oh, Charlotte! We must enter the race!"

Wide eyed, Charlotte replied, "Lizzy! How could we possibly do so? Neither of us knows how to ride. Besides, I am already fifteen years old and would not be able to enter the race."

"Well, then…since I am eleven, I shall enter the race alone. I have watched my father ride for many years now and it does not look difficult at all. I am certain I can teach myself at once. Would you not like to learn to ride, Charlotte?"

"I would, Lizzy. My brother continues to say he will teach me but he is always too busy between Lucas Lodge and my father's business."

"Then we shall learn without any help from anybody! I shall enter the race and when I win, we will split the prize money."

"But Lizzy, do you not think the race will be only for boys? They will likely not allow you to enter."

Lizzy's eyes tightened. "You know very well that I can do anything a boy can do, Charlotte, and in more instances than not I do better than most boys we know!"

"You cannot best my brothers at wrestling, Lizzy."

Lizzy's chin rose up defensively. "I _am_ the best at breaking their holds! If I were only bigger I would best them at the rest as well!" Lizzy's brow furrowed and she was deep in thought for several minutes before a satisfied grin appeared on her lips. "Do you think you could borrow your brother John's trousers and shirt for a day or two without it being missed? If I wore a hat and John's clothing nobody would notice that I am a girl!" She said the last while looking down at her own flat chest.

Charlotte nodded.

Lizzy began to climb down from the tree and jumped from a lower branch to the ground, tearing her skirt in the process. "Oh bother! Mama shall be in a dither when I get home."

As she climbed down more carefully than her friend, Charlotte mumbled to herself, "Why do I feel as though I am going to regret agreeing to this?"

* * *

On the walk home, the girls discussed how they would go about achieving their goal. They would teach themselves to ride without anybody knowing. Whenever one of their fathers was not in need of his horse, they would sneak it away from the stable. The girls would spend any free time they had watching the stable boys saddle horses so they could learn how to do it themselves.

Unfortunately, the saddles were too heavy for the girls to carry away from the stable and saddling a horse inside the stable would risk detection…but they were able to slip on a bridle quickly enough to prevent anyone noticing them. So, their plan changed to riding bareback.

After many trials, scraped elbows and knees, and bruised unmentionables, both girls improved and became quite comfortable riding bareback. As in all things, Lizzy was fearless and before long increased her speed to a trot, a canter, and then rather quickly moved on to a gallop, frightening poor Charlotte.

"It is a good thing that the prize money does not depend on posture, Lizzy!" Charlotte teased one day as Lizzy rode past her.

About a week before the race, they tested the plan for borrowing John Lucas' clothes. None of the clothing fit Lizzy very well and it was a good thing Charlotte had thought to bring along a belt!

Lizzy soon discovered that the material of boys' clothing was much rougher than that of girls'. The next time the girls met, Charlotte offered her friend an old slip and they spent the next couple of days sewing legs into it. Lizzy was not as well versed in sewing as Charlotte, but she helped as she could…and included the addition of a pocket in a very strange location.

"Why on earth are you sewing that pocket in such a place, Lizzy? I would think that is not very useful there!"

Lizzy raised one eyebrow and gave her a teasing smile. "You shall understand soon enough, Charlotte!"

The next time Lizzy tried on the trousers, they were much more comfortable with the new undergarment in place.

"Charlotte, why are you looking at me like that?" Lizzy asked.

"Well…um…Lizzy? There is something…_different_ about your trousers than when boys wear them." Charlotte blushed furiously.

Noticing where Charlotte's gaze was directed, Lizzy exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot!" She went to her dress which was hanging off a low branch and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket. Charlotte watched with a curious expression as Lizzy proceeded to roll it up and open the waist of the trousers. "_This_ is what the pocket is for, Charlotte!" she said as she stuffed the handkerchief down into the unusually placed pocket in her slip-pants.

The girls' laughter rang across the meadow as they examined the resulting look of the handkerchief within the strangely placed pocket of Lizzy's slip-pants. It was some time before they regained control of their mirth, and when they did they hid John Lucas' clothing in a nearby bush and then finalized their plans for the following day—race day!

* * *

Lizzy woke up early on the morning of the race, barely able to contain her excitement. Just as she and her father were about to leave, she doubled over and moaned repeatedly. "Oh, Papa! It hurts! My stomach hurts so much! What shall I do?" she cried.

At this point, the reader must be made aware that Mr. Bennet was no fool. It could also be said that Lizzy was no actress. The reader must also understand that Mr. Bennet's stable hands had indeed noticed the sudden increased presence of Lizzy near the stables as well as the regular absences of his favorite horse, Coeus, over the course of the past two months and had already reported these events to their master. Lizzy's father knew she was up to _something_, and had been waiting patiently to find out just what bit of mischief these actions would reap.

Doing a fine job of holding back his chuckle, he offered his favorite daughter the support of his arm, guiding her toward the stairs. Mr. Bennet said softly, "My poor Lizzy! I am afraid you had best stay home today, my dear!"

Lizzy leaned heavily on her fathers arm. "Oh, Papa! I _so_ wanted to watch the race today, but I think you are correct. I feel so weak! I do not think I shall be able to get out of bed for the remainder of the day!"

"Ah, well, we shall miss you. Shall I tell Hill to inform your mother that you should be left undisturbed to sleep as long as possible, my child?" he replied, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Oh, yes, Papa! I do think I need a long sleep today and will feel much better later. Thank you, Papa," Lizzy said as she placed the back of her hand across her forehead and then sighed deeply.

"Do you need help ascending the stairs, my Lizzy, or are you strong enough to make it on your own?"

"Oh…I would like to make the attempt, sir," his daughter answered. With her eyes half closed and head hanging low, she made quite the show of pulling herself up the stairs by the handrail and sighing intermittently, and then turned at the landing and said, "I do regret not being able to accompany you today. Please send the Lucas family my regards, sir," and then she let loose another loud sigh before slowing moving in the direction of her bedroom. Mr. Bennet heard her shuffle her feet down the hallway and close the door.

Holding his breath, Mr. Bennet rushed out the door and into the stables where he shocked the stable hands by bursting out in laughter. What an amusing show his daughter had put on for him this morning! Now having an inkling of what mischief Lizzy had been up to the past months, he told the stable boy to leave the stable unattended for a half hour after his carriage left the grounds and that he should expect Coeus to be "missing" for most of the day today. Mr. Bennet then went to speak to Mrs. Hill briefly before entering the carriage, which would transport his party to the race.

As soon as she could no longer detect the sound of her father's carriage, Lizzy jumped out of bed, closed the drapes and rearranged the bedding so that it looked as if she was under the quilt sleeping. She then slipped through the window that was very close to a tree, and with a practiced ease Lizzy climbed out, carefully stopping to close the drapes and the window behind her. She then climbed down the tree and rushed off toward the stable.

"_What luck! There is nobody here!"_ Lizzy thought as she made her way to Coeus. She slipped the bridle onto Coeus and led him out into the woods in the direction of her disguise. After tying up her hair as best she could and a quick change into her "boy clothes", Lizzy rode across the fields so she would get to Bramfield before her father and the Lucas family could by road in the carriage. Deepening her voice, she told the judge her name was "Bennet". The judge was distracted by a group of contestants arriving behind her and she was able to move away before any other questions were asked. Afraid her father, Mr. Lucas or his sons might recognize her if they saw her, she remained hidden until the race was about to begin.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Bramfield, Charlotte looked at the large crowd gathered to watch the race and thought, _"I have a bad feeling about this!"_

By the look on her face, Mr. Bennet knew that Charlotte was in on Lizzy's secret. He delayed handing her down until her father and brothers were out of hearing and asked with amusement dancing in his eyes, "So, how exactly does Lizzy think she will get away with it?"

Charlotte's eyes opened wider than they had in all her life! Her hand came up to cover her mouth as she exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"Lizzy's 'illness' this morning was not very convincing at all!"

"Are you very angry, sir? I did try to list the reasons why she should not do this, but she had an answer for everything!"

"_That_ I can believe, Miss Lucas. Lizzy is very stubborn and once her mind is set on something there is little anyone can do to dissuade her. Do not trouble yourself. But, please tell me…how does she think she will be allowed to race today?"

"We have been teaching ourselves to ride for the past months and she will be dressed in my brother's clothing and hat, Mr. Bennet."

His eyes became unfocused and his hand rubbed his jaw as he pictured what his hoydenish daughter would look like dressed that way. Finally he nodded and said, "Well, Miss Lucas, if all goes well she just _might_ get away with it."

Soon enough, the judges called for the racers to assemble at the starting line. As Lizzy pulled her hat down lower on her head, she heard a few boys laughing at the sight of her riding bareback. As always, any attempt at intimidation only caused her courage to rise. About to lash out at the boys with her sharp tongue, she was saved from her own impulsiveness when the starting shot fired. Right then and there Lizzy decided there would _win_ this race against those arrogant, insulting boys!

Lizzy made very good time during the length of the race, keeping within the first three or four riders throughout. As the finish line came into view, Lizzy's excited energy seemed to have transferred to Coeus and they took the lead and won the race, though it was very close indeed. A boy came to walk Coeus while Lizzy was led to the judges. Just then, a wind kicked up and blew off her hat. There was a collective gasp heard from the crowd as her waist-length hair came loose, spilling down her back.

Turning a bright crimson she searched the crowd for Charlotte's reassuring gaze, but first met with the sight of her father walking toward Lizzy instead. His proud expression and wide smile once again fueled her courage and she straightened herself to her full height, jutting out her chin in indignation as she heard a judge call out that she was disqualified since she was a girl.

"Do the rules of the race specifically say the contestants must be male?" Mr. Bennet called out in a voice loud enough to be heard over the increasing volume of the crowd.

The three judges all looked at each other in confusion and had a quick, whispered discussion before one stood and said, "No, but it is assumed. Riding a horse in a race would be a disgrace to any female. She is disqualified!"

"Disgrace to the lady, did you say? Or do you mean the boys would feel disgraced if they were to _lose_ to a lady, as they have today?"

At the judges' expressions of embarrassment, Mr. Bennet continued loudly while looking directly at his Lizzy with eyes sparkling with love and mirth, "Yes, yes, I see how it is. Alright Lizzy, let us go home now. Today all the boys in the county were bested by a _girl, _riding bareback at that, and everyone in attendance knows the truth of the matter. Well done, Lizzy!"

Mr. Lucas, unsure of his feelings about what had passed, decided he and his children would meet the Bennets at the carriage…but Charlotte had other ideas.

Mr. Bennet led Lizzy away from the crowd toward retrieving Coeus as Charlotte met them and caught her friend in an embrace. "Oh, Lizzy! You were truly wonderful! Congratulations!"

* * *

It is said that the wagging tongues of gossips cause news to travel faster than a horse and carriage…and nowhere is this truer than in Hertfordshire. By the time the Bennets had arrived, it was already known at Longbourn that a _girl_ had won the race. Mrs. Bennet was thankful the _name_ of the girl was not being spread abroad as she knew there was only _one_ girl in all of England who would have the audacity to make such an attempt.

The onslaught of censure from her mother lasted many a week, and even then she never did let Lizzy forget the "disgrace" she had brought upon her family by "riding like a man".

Not willing to risk her mother's ire on the matter again, Lizzy did not learn to "ride like a lady" until years later when her loving husband offered to teach her to ride sidesaddle at their beautiful estate in Derbyshire.

* * *

**Challenge from Community: ****Sillimaure and Deja Vu Challenge Fics**

**Fandom:**** Pride and Prejudice  
****Character Requirement:**** Elizabeth Bennet  
****Age Requirement:**** None.  
****AU Allowed?:**** Yes.  
****Quote Requirement:**** "I have a bad feeling about this…" –or– "I'm going to regret this."  
****Object Requirement:**** A handkerchief.  
****Romance Requirement:**** None.  
****Required Scenario:**** One of the characters of Pride and Prejudice gets into some mischief.  
****Word Limit:**** 3,000 words.  
****Extra Notes:**** This can work as a sort of warm-up challenge for someone who hasn't written any Jane Austen before—or who has written very little.**


End file.
